


Double Trouble

by karrenia_rune



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play poker, the strip variety, thinking that it's just a case of boys night out and that what Dutch doesn't know about won't hurt them; and if she does find out she'll just put an end to their gambling and what not. They're in for a bit of a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



Disclaimer: Killjoys and the characters who appear here belong to the Syfy channel, they are not mine.  
Written for csi-chick in Round 3 Space Swap. The title comes from the Joe Bonamassa song by the same name.

 

"Double Trouble" 

Sometimes what one does not know about is a case of taking the better part of valor. It had been a while since D'avin had joined her team of two and for the sake of morale, she wanted the two of them to learn to get along. 

Even when she found their friendly bickering mildly amusing there had to be a point where she put her foot down in order to accomplish the mission. If the bickering sometimes devolved into shoving and punching each other in the shoulder okay, boys will be boys. Again, she might even get a lick in there or two, hell, it might even serve them right.

The table had been requisitioned from RAC's storage facilities and covered with a synthetic version of the traditional light green felt. The smell of full-body beer and cigars that might have been for show or might not; she could not really be certain where D'avin was concerned, stood at their elbows. 

Johnny wore a cap with a visor and D'Avin wore dark sunglasses and both had a fistful of playing cards in hand and a pile of poker chips and stack of Quadrant's parti-colored chips on the table. Why it should occur to here that the only thing missing from this picture was a framed print of dogs playing poker she could not have said, but the image stuck in her mind and refused to be removed. 

In the back of her mind, she thought' Okay, gambling, I can understand, it's been a slow week for warrants.' She sighed and shoved the thought into a back corner of her mind. Aloud, she asked the on-board computer, Lucy, "Why didn't you inform what they were up to you?"

Lucy replied, "I was told not to disturb them in the wagering endeavors unless it was an emergency."

"Who told you that?" Dutch asked, thinking that she knew the answer even before she asked the question.

"Johnny," replied Lucy.

"Figures," Dutch sighed. Logically, Lucy was a ship, with an cutting-edge artificial intelligence and the processing speed many hegemonies among the Quadrant would envy. RAC provided well for its top warrant agents. Lucy was programmed to think logically, rationally and in some cases outside the box in order to work more fluidly with its human crew. With that taken into account, Lucy had also seemed to develop a kind of affinity to Johnny. Why, Dutch could not have said exactly why that was the case, but it was a fact, nonetheless. It did not bother her, but she still needed to acknowledge it. "Lucy, we're going to have a little talk before our next assignment."

"Of course, Dutch," Lucy promptly answered.

She strode forward until she had a good few of both the players and the game. Dutch took a closer look at the nature of the game and the state of undress of both of the men she worked with; and with an attempt to smother her laughter, realized they were they playing strip poker. 

"I should have known that these two never do anything halfway; it's either go big or go home."

 

She sidled over to stand behind Johnny. It was not the first time she had seen her partner half-naked but that was when he had either when he'd had to disrobe in the infirmary or she'd had to disrobe him to treat injuries sustained in the course of their duties. 

As good looking as he was, she and Johnny had long since established an understanding that their relationship was strictly platonic, and she thought of him more as a little brother and he regarded her the same way. "Figure you for the boxer type, myself."

D'avin, older and taller by good several inches was not bad looking either. He'd still managed to retain his tank top and his briefs. His uniform had been neatly folded in a pile underneath his chair.

"Hey," D'avin remarked, "Thought we told Lucy to keep you out of the game. Now I think we'll have to deal her in."

"Are you kidding me?" demanded Johnny, you're just saying that because you're trying to stall the game and prevent me from filling in a royal flush."

"Nah, little bro, I just want to see if Dutch is a better poker player than you." D'avin managed to say this with a commendably straight face but the flush spreading up from his neck into the collar of his tank top sort of ruined the effect.

Johnny took a sip of his amber-colored beer and managed to swallow a few sips before the full import of his brother's comment caught up to him and he ended up spluttering a good portion of it all over his chest. 

He blushed and darted an apologetic glance at Dutch. "Sorry,"

"Nothing to be sorry about, as a matter of fact, I am rather surprised that you didn't invite me to play in the first place." Dutch smiled, and it would not have been an impish smile that would have done justice to the proverbial Cheshire Cat.

"You want us to deal you in?" D'avin asked this time with his composure restored.

"Yes, someone has to teach you, boys, how to play a decent game of poker." Although, considering your uhm, current state of undress, why don't you finish up this round and we'll start fresh."

"Uh, bro? Johnny sighed glancing askance at his brother.

D'avin tilted his head to one side and thought it over before adding. "Yeah, I think we're in trouble."

D'avin shook his head. "If she's half as good as she's implying we're in trouble."

"Maybe so, maybe not," Dutch added. "I guess there's only one way to find out. After all, it simply would not be fair to beat you at your own game when I clearly have the advantage."

"Now you're just rubbing it in," Johnny griped. "What gave us away?"

"I guess I am," Dutch replied with another mischievous smile," and to answer your other question, Lucy did."

"I always did think that John-boy was Lucy's favorite," D'avin said.

"You think so, too?" Dutch replied.

"Hey, you do realize I'm sitting right here?" Johnny exclaimed.

"Yes, that's why it's so fun to give you a hard time about it," Dutch said.

"Okay, okay, let's finish up and then we put Dutch's money where her mouth is and find out if she's really as good as she says she is," Johnny said. "Hey, as much as I want to make a comeback, I think I'll fold and let you have this one, bro."

"Alright, then. "You deal fresh and let's have at it," Dutch said.


End file.
